Them
by StopTheWorldImGettingDizzy
Summary: 10 CJToby drabbles. Hopefully one per day for ten days. First twwfic. Feedback Loved!
1. Chapter 1

Notes: This is my first TWWfic. I have _only seen season one_ so far, so there are references to things we learned in season one, and anything we learn later I do not know yet.

This is going to be a series of ten drabbles. I started off writing a couple of isolated ones, and then realized there was an unintentional connection between them. I had the idea to do a sort of chronology. They're not all fully completed yet, but here's the first one, and I'll do my best to post one a day until I'm done.

Feedback is very much appreciated!

* * *

He watches when he can. Seeing her handle the press has an odd inexplicable effect on him, an effect he seeks because somehow it feels good.

She saunters out after a particularly strenuous round, flushed with victory, and sees him there. She flashes him a confidant grin. "That turn you on, Tobe?"

"Yes," he says, and her eyebrows flick upward, her mouth quirks in amusement.

"Say it, Toby. Say, 'CJ, you know your stuff.'" He stares, expressionless. "Fine, I'll go get Danny to tell me."

He grabs her arm. "Wait a minute, there's no need for that."

Her eyes twinkle.


	2. Chapter 2

Drabble number two, hurrah.

Feedback is very much appreciated!

* * *

When she needs people to leave her alone, she takes refuge in his office. She can't very well hide in her own, and Toby's office boasts a number of very nice features, one of them being Toby. She has to be careful not to be too conspicuous; if people got used to finding her in Toby's office, she would have to seek out another hiding spot, and she doesn't want to.

If anyone asked her, she would tell them Toby's office suits her because it boasts a number of very nice features, one of them being… an exceedingly comfortable couch.


	3. Chapter 3

Aaaand number three.

Feedback loved!

* * *

She gets so fucking angry with him. It's easy to get angry; he brings that out in people. To _know_ Toby is to get angry at Toby, half the time, and in a way it's a twisted validation of their closeness that she so often wants to strangle him.

One night she says so, says, "Toby, I want to strangle you."

Dryly, he tells her to try kissing him instead. It worked for Andy.

"I'm not Andy," she points out.

"No, you're not."

It's the way he says this that makes her grab his jacket lapel and take his advice.


	4. Chapter 4

This is the first one I wrote... then I realized it flowed with the one from yesterday and the chronology idea was born.

* * *

When they kiss, she knows he would never say it of his own volition; he needs to be asked, so she asks him: "Have you been waiting for this for a long time?"

_He's wanted this for a long time. Probably since he's known her. He's never said anything, but then neither has she. But she was performing for him. For his part, he said it with smoke rings. She stared straight at him and mouthed 'the jackal,' and that was the best declaration there was. _

"No," he answers, but with them no means yes, and she responds, "Me neither."


	5. Chapter 5

Note: This one is 116 words because… it just is.

* * *

The touching is good, the fucking is better, the kissing is best. They kiss each other very well; maybe it's because it's nice for them to use their mouths for something other than aggressive, endless talk.

The fucking is very good; threw practice they've learned how to please each other, and sometimes it hurts, just a little bit.

The touching is good, too, but not _as_ good, because they're both ticklish, and laughing together is something they haven't mastered.

It's sick season, and he enters he room with a surgical mask on and _Young Frankenstein_ under his arm. They laugh a lot and then they fuck and it's _very_ good. He takes off the mask first.


	6. Chapter 6

He bakes her a cake and only puts candles for the ones digit. She self-mockingly puts a dab of cool brown icing on her nose, and carefully doesn't say a word when he licks it off. She has three pieces and he stops at two, a symbolic show of his health consciousness.

After the remaining cake is wrapped up in foil and pushed behind the whole wheat bread and the baby carrots to avoid temptation, she laughs. She laughs and laughs and laughs and laughs.

"It must be all that Julia Child!" she wheezes.

He knows this is a compliment.


	7. Chapter 7

PDAs are not part of their relationship, which leads to a fun game involving the mistletoe someone put up for the Christmas party.

With blatant lack of subtlety, he refuses to stray from said mistletoe; with just as much blatant lack of subtlety, she refuses to venture anywhere near him all night.

Eventually people get impatient, and CJ finds herself being forced towards the doorway by which Toby is standing, and he pulls her to his side and dips her theatrically. Once there, CJ sees little point in resisting, and the kiss keeps even the senior staffers talking for weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

He stares mutinously at the laptop screen and states that he cannot get the creative juices flowing, and she responds by grabbing his wrist in one hand and unbuttoning her blouse with the other.

She's loud that night, and if coherent thinking was tricky before, it's goddamn near impossible now. He comes fast, gritting his teeth, rolling his eyes.

He's crawling on the floor gathering up his scattered papers and feeling ridiculous. "Well, that got _juices_ flowing, alright," he mutters.

She lazily smacks him on the head from her comfortable perch in his rolling chair. "Shut up, I'm post coital."


	9. Chapter 9

Toby is known for never censoring himself for other people's benefit, so in one way it isn't so shocking when he calls after her from his office doorway, "Claudia Jean Cregg, I am in love with you."

CJ stops. Turns. Says, "Toby Ziegler…."

CJ is known for always aspiring towards complete professionalism, so it is equally unshocking when she stalks into Toby's office and shuts the door firmly before allowing herself to respond.

When Toby is seen limping later, there are some mentions of CJ's temper, but the general population of White House staffers is smirking at a different thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Note: The end.

* * *

She still wants to strangle him sometimes. Usually she kisses him instead, but sometimes she screams curses in the bathroom. Once she deletes all his laptop files, but she saves them on a floppy disk first, and after he shouts at her they have on of their rare fucks that could be described as lovemaking…

…before screwing each other senseless five minutes later.

Once in a while he bakes for her.

He leaves once, for precisely eleven hours, which he spends in the White House parking lot thinking about her.

It's not perfect, but they both know perfection is overrated.


End file.
